Falling head over heels
by Hatsumomoxxx
Summary: Un hechizo asola Chuchelandia, es casi como una enfermedad. Todos los que se ven afectados por este encantamiento se desviven de amor por alguien, dejado de comer, recitando poemas y perdiendo la cabeza hasta morir de mal de amores. La princesa Chicle, afectada por la enfermedad buscará la respuesta científica con la que curar el problema, no sin sufrir un poco.
1. Capitulo 1

**NA: Llevaba ya algún tiempo queriendo hacer un bubbline, no sé cómo saldrá este porque es fruto de darle muchas vueltas a la cabeza y bueno… Tampoco sé si es muy original. Pero allá vamos….**

—Ella no es para mí, no lo es— dijo para sí misma Bonnibel agarrándose el pecho y tratando de controlar un pequeño ataque de ansiedad. Llevaba puesta la camiseta que Marcelie le había regalado, bajo su sweater.

— ¿Os encontráis bien princesa?— dijo Mayordomo Menta que acaba de entrar por la puerta de la habitación con una bandeja con té. Se había alarmado al verla sentada en la silla de su laboratorio, mirando a la nada con cara de consternación.

—Perfectamente, puedes retirarte — dijo tomando el té entre sus manos. El calor de la taza envolvió sus manos y al tomar un sorbo empezó a sentirse un poco mejor. Siguió con la mirada los pasos del mayordomo salir del laboratorio. Tenía suerte de tener a todos aquellos caramelos cerca.

—Marceline… —suspiró cuando se supo sola de nuevo.

No entendía aquella obsesión amorosa que le había dado, científicamente no encontraba ninguna ecuación que explicase por qué se sentía atraída por ella. Su cabello oscuro y sus dientes afilados no eran dulces. Si era cierto que para no ser un dulce era bonita, pero no era nada dentro de lo maravilloso. Sin embargo, ahí estaba pensando en ella en vez de en su experimento para deshacer los embrujos amorosos que se habían cernido sobre algunos habitantes del reino de Ooo y en especial algunos de sus conciudadanos en el Dulce Reino.

¿Era tal vez que ella había caído en aquel condenado encantamiento? Le parecía espantoso no poder librarse de aquella necesidad de la Reina Vampira. Era una situación ridícula, aquellos encantamientos no eran simplemente un enamoramiento fugaz. La mayoría de los que habían caído en aquella enfermedad difusa habían terminado haciendo grandes tonterías en pos del "amor". ¿Estaría el Rey Hielo tras aquello? Una risotada se escapó de los labios de la princesa Chicle, pensar aquello era ridículo. El Rey Hielo no era tan inteligente, y en el caso de que lo fuera había fallado de lleno, aun que le pareciera estúpido para ella solo existía Marceline. Definitivamente sí, aquella maldita enfermedad la había alcanzado.

Sobre su mesa, varias operaciones matemáticas probaban que aquellas emociones podían ser removibles de los afectados, pero necesitaba una serie de ingredientes muy particulares. La mayoría no se encontraban en sus reservas de productos, iba a necesitar a Finn y a Jake para recolectar los productos de su experimento y librarse al fin de aquella estúpida necesidad por la Vampira egocéntrica y macabra.

Apuró el té y se levantó de la silla, tenía que actuar rápido o pronto empezaría a recitar poemas de amor. Lo cierto es que pensar en que todo aquello se le podía escapar de las manos la hacía enloquecer.

Caminó hasta sus aposentos y tomó el auricular del teléfono, marcó el número de la casa del árbol. Le parecería raro que contestara al teléfono alguien que no fuera BMO.

—¿Qué pasa, nena? — contestó Jake. Aquello olía raro.

—¿Puedo hablar con Finn? Necesito que me ayudéis— dijo la princesa chicle.

— Puede que sea problemático— dijo Jake, de fondo se podía escuchar a Finn cantar una canción infantil con tintes románticos.

— ¿Está Finn también afectado por la enfermedad? — preguntó con pasividad Bonnibel.

—Pues…. Si— La princesa se preguntaba con quién habría emparejado a Finn aquel maldito encantamiento.

—Jake, Jake, Jake ¿Es mi princesa? ¿Es la princesa del espacio bultos? —dijo de golpe Finn al teléfono, debía habérselo quitado a Jake.

—No, Finn, Soy la princesa chicle— contestó ella cubriéndose la cara con una mano. Esperaba que Finn y la princesa del espacio bultos no se encontrasen o aquello podía ser un caos. De golpe se escuchó un ruido, el teléfono de la casa del árbol parecía haber caído al suelo.

— Lo siento, esto se está poniendo feo —dijo Jake al auricular de nuevo. Se despidió y colgó.

Bonnibel respiró hondo, tendría que apañárselas sin el caballero héroe de chuchelandia. Dejó el teléfono en su mesilla, se disponía a ponerse unas ropas más cómodas cuando un estruendo la sobresaltó.

La puerta de sus aposentos se abrió de golpe, Marceline apareció enfurecida frente a ella. La princesa chicle tragó saliva, sus ojos estaban fijos en la nariz puntiaguda de la vampira y sus labios finos. Tenía que reaccionar, no podía notarse lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

—Que maleducada, nunca aprenderás— dijo la princesa chicle buscando unos pantalones cómodos para quitarse aquella falda larga y salir en pos de su misión.

—¿Buscas que te adore como todas estas chuches? Porque con un encantamiento no lo vas a conseguir— dijo empujándola la reina vampira.

Bonnibel suspiró.

—No sé quién lo ha lanzado, yo misma estoy afectada por esta enfermedad— su voz sonó demasiado suplicante. La princesa chicle se sonrojó, Marceline también. La vampira se separó un poco de la princesa chicle — Creo que sé cómo revertir los procesos pero me faltan ingredientes, tengo que ir a por ellos.

—Te ayudaré — dijo la reina vampira para cubrirse la boca con las manos seguidamente. No era propio de ella ofrecerse tan directamente, los efectos de la enfermedad le estaban causando efecto. — Este hechizo… Lo conozco, se usa en la noche esfera para torturar a los demonios débiles.

Marceline se mordía los labios, aquello incomodaba y gustaba a la princesa por partes iguales.

— ¿Y tienes idea de cómo revertirlo? Con certeza quiero decir — dijo Bonnibel pensado que tal vez no quería deshacer el encantamiento. Era puramente culpa de la enfermedad, pero le apetecía abrazar a Marceline y quedarse allí sin hacer nada. Respiró hondo de nuevo, no podía permitirse todo aquello, tenían que revertir aquel encantamiento. Tenía que contener esa ansiedad abrumadora que de golpe la asolaba.

—Sí, hay una mazmorra, cerca del reino de fuego— empezó a decir la reina de los vampiros, se notaba a la legua que también contenía sus impulsos lo más que podía— debajo de la roca Roja, el rey Llama robó el libro donde está el contra hechizo y lo escondió allí, bueno eso dicen… En la Nochesfera nunca interesa revertir los efectos.

La princesa chicle sonrió complacida, irán a comprobarlo y de paso buscarían los ingredientes que necesitaban por si acaso no lo encontraban. Sabía que aquel viaje iba a ser muy duro, no por lo que pudieran encontrarse sino porque iban a ir juntas.


	2. Capitulo 2

**NA: OMG! Tantos Reviews me ha un poquito de miedo. Nunca he sido una escritora popular…. *se sonroja mucho pensando en todos los que habéis leído el primer capítulo* **

**Muchas gracias a todos, de verdad. Dedico muchas horas a escribir las pocas palabras que publico y es genial por una vez recibir reviews. Sois las cosas más bonitas del mundo, y yo la tía más cursi del planeta tierra. Dicho esto, os dejo con el segundo capítulo, que no sé yo si os gustará tanto… Nos leemos ;-) **

Lejos de lo que el protocolo o sus normas de conducta le dirían, Bonnibel no invitó a Marceline a acompañarla sobre los lomos de Lady Arcoíris. Estar cerca de ella era muy duro, su corazón se exaltaba y sus nervios se ponían a flor de piel, no era algo que se pudiera permitir. Al mismo tiempo, deseaba con toda su alma pasar cinco minutos más a su lado, tener su atención y escuchar su voz. Se sentía tan patética, no podía sufrir dejarse llevar por todas aquellas emociones insulsas y producidas por un encantamiento tonto. Su mente divagaba en un sinfín de emociones contrapuestas cuando sus ojos divisaron la roca roja. Marceline no tardaría en llegar, así que tenía que mantener la compostura, no podía notarse ni un ápice su debilidad.

Una pequeña punzada de orgullo la asaltó, tenía que encontrar la entrada de la mazmorra antes de que llegase la Reina vampira. Ella misma había acompañado a Finn y a Jake en alguna de sus aventuras dentro de mazmorras escondidas, sabía cómo encontrarla e iba hacerlo.

Bonibel se acercó a un árbol seco y lo golpeó con suavidad, esperaba que sonase hueco pero no fue así. Movió una roca, quizá la entrada estuviera allí pero tampoco atinó. Miró a su alrededor, pocas cosas acompañaban en aquel paisaje tan pobre. La princesa Chicle se sentó sobre la roca y apoyó la cabeza entre sus manos, suspiraba algo desesperanzada cuando Marceline la sobresaltó.

— ¿Qué haces? Llevo esperándote siglos en la entrada— dijo la reina vampira con cierta prepotencia.

La princesa Chicle negó con la cabeza, ¿Era necesario que siempre fuera tan arisca? Tomó aire y la miró. Estaba un poco molesta por su actitud altanera, casi no parecía que Marceline estuviera afectada por el encantamiento, era como si se riera de la chica rosa sin ningún remordimiento.

— No me indicaste que sabías entrar, ¿Qué esperabas que hiciese?— La princesa se sonrojó. La vampira la miraba levitando a su alrededor, una sonrisa burlona se pintaba en su cara.

— Supongo que tendré que bajarte hasta allí— dijo tomando por la cintura a la dulce princesa y levitando hacia el acantilado que se abría a pocos metros de aquel árbol seco. Parecía que lo había hecho a propósito. El corazón de Bonnibel empezó a latir con fuerza, sus cuerpos se tocaban y casi podía notar la respiración de Marceline sobre su piel. La vampira notó la inquietud de la otra chica. — Tranquila, no te voy a morder.

—No es eso— contestó la princesa mirando hacia abajo. Bajo sus pies la nada se abría y solo un pequeño saliente a la mitad de aquella larga pared se distinguía del basto paisaje que ofrecía la entrada al reino del fuego. — Marceline, te dije que yo también estaba sufriendo el hechizo y…

Los pies de la vampira se posaron sobre el saliente, Bonnibel se apartó de ella con brusquedad cayendo al suelo de una pequeña gruta excavada en la roca. Sus impulsos le impulsaban a besar a la vampira y no podía permitirse dejarse llevar por aquellas necesidades tan viscerales.

— Ya sé que no estoy hecha de azúcar pero lo mío no es contagioso, Princesa — dijo la vampira con gran desprecio mientras le daba la espalda, casi parecía que escupiese las palabras. Le daba tanta rabia que la rechazase de aquel modo, y lo peor era que la reina vampira no distinguía ya que emociones eran fruto del encantamiento enfermizo y cuales eran suyas.

—No es eso, deja de estar a la defensiva — empezó a discutir la chica de los cabellos rosas, era indignante y no se veía capaz de trabajar en aquellas condiciones.— ¡Trato de decirte todo el rato que el maldito hechizo me ha emparejado contigo!

La vampira sonrió con satisfacción. Sin duda aquello le parecía muy divertido, su carácter estaba hecho para soportar aquello, no como el de Bonnibel que le parecía tan llorica y ansiosa por un poquito de amor.

— Vamos a necesitar una antorcha— dijo Marceline pasando frente a la chica de azúcar. Sabía que aquel juego se le iba a dar muy bien, si hubiera sido una partida de póker ella hubiera tenido un _Royall flush_ y Bonnibel como mucho una pareja.

La princesa Chicle se levantó del suelo, se sentía incomoda. Se acaba de dar cuenta que había mostrado toda su debilidad a la vampira, y si bien era cierto que no era su enemiga en aquella empresa, no acaba de fiarse del todo de ella. Aquello era bueno, no fiarse de ella era un signo de que su cuerpo aún combatía la enfermedad.

— Ya lo pensé, llevo una — dijo Bonnibel sacando de su mochila rosa una antorcha no muy grande y entregándosela a Marceline mientras buscaba la caja de cerillas.

La vampira no quería discutir, así que una vez la antorcha fue encendida se la entregó a la otra chica fingiendo desgana. Las chicas avanzaron en silencio por la gruta hasta llegar a un punto muerto. La princesa Chicle alumbró el muro que se cerraba frente a ellas, en este había gravados distintas formas geométricas. A la escasa luz de la antorcha se podían ver dos círculos que rodeaban dos triángulos contrapuestos, que así mismo contenían un cuadrado, y todo esto se encontraba tachado por una línea naranja de forma transversal.

Bonnibel arrastró los dedos por la pared tocando los relieves de esta, pensaba que aquello era una puerta oculta. Una especie de puzle para acceder realmente a la mazmorra, pero sin pistas era difícil ver la solución. Marceline se acercó a la luz e imitó a su compañera.

—Fíjate en la línea — dijo la vampira percatándose de que esta parecía tener ligeras salpicaduras hacia los lados, el del circulo superior hacia la derecha y el del circulo inferior hacia la izquierda.— Hay que girarlos en direcciones opuestas.

Bonnibel giró el primer círculo y seguidamente el segundo. Los círculos volvieron a retomar su posición, nada ocurrió.

—Parece que no, eso sería muy fácil — dijo la princesa Chicle tratando de reprimir una risilla. No era que la vampira le pareciera tonta, pero si creía que con algo tan simple entrarían, era que después de mil años de vida seguía siendo un poco ingenua. La princesa volvió a reseguir con los dedos el relieve. Eran dos círculos, dos triángulos y un cuadrado, estaba claro que había que girar Los círculos pero ¿Qué trataban de decirle las otras figuras? Repasaba el código en su cabeza, una vez tras otra mientras Marceline la miraba escéptica. — Ve aquí, creo que lo tengo.—La princesa Chicle colocó la mano de la vampira sobre el circulo superior y la suya sobre el inferior. — Los triángulos sobrepuestos son dos, sobre un único cuadrado, hay que moverlos al mismo tiempo.

Marceline y Bonnibel se miraron, la segunda asintió y ambas empezaron a girar los círculos de forma opuesta hasta que la línea transversal quedó cortada y se juntó de nuevo en el punto opuesto al de inicio.

De golpe un estruendo les sorprendió, el suelo empezó a temblar y lo que era suelo se fundió con la nada. Bonnibel cayó al vacío con su boca abierta y gritando asustada. La antorcha se perdió en la caída, se escuchó como se sofocaba el fuego y la luz se desvaneció.

— Basta, Basta — le dijo la vampira mientras extendía sus brazos hacia la princesa— Te tengo, no estás cayendo.

—¿Me tienes? — dijo Bonnibel en un suspiro cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no caía. La afilada nariz de la vampira rozaba la suya y sus labios estaban cercanos. — Mar-ce…

La princesa chicle cerró sus ojos en pos de un inminente beso, notaba los labios de Marceline a escasa distancia cuando de golpe esta la soltó. Bonnibel se notó húmeda, había caído sobre un lago. Lejos de sentirse incomoda por encontrarse en un medio acuático, se sentía francamente humillada. Esperaba firmemente que la vampira le hubiera devuelto aquel beso.


	3. Capítulo 3

Resignada y humillada, Bonnibel nadó en aquella agua que olía a azufre y estaba algo caliente.

—Sabes que el azúcar es soluble en agua ¿Verdad? — dijo la princesa del reino dulce cuando al fin logró salir del agua y posas sus pies en tierra firme. Su orgullo no le había permitido decirlo antes, y aun que su cuerpo ahora estuviera algo resentido por el contacto con el agua.

—Podía haber llegado a pensarlo, pero la verdad es que te veo bien— dijo la vampira con indiferencia. Sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad y podía distinguir perfectamente la silueta de la otra chica.

— Fantástico, Marceline — la princesa Chicle se sentía francamente enfadada, una mezcla de bochorno e ira que se enlazaba con la tristeza que aquel maldito encantamiento le producía.

Marceline tomó un trozo de madera y rasgó su camisa de cuadros anudándolo a un extremo del palo. Se sentía un poquito culpable por haberla tirado de aquel modo, pero no quería que la besase, no quería dejarla ganar de un modo tan sencillo. Quizá estaba hechizada y una parte de ella adoraba a la dulce señorita, pero aquello no significaba que fuera a dejar patear su existencia por unas cuantas emociones. "Mil años de vida te enseñan mucho" se dijo a si misma mientras entregaba a la princesa aquel intento de antorcha, que no tenía ni idea de si prendería o no.

Bonnibel sacó una cerilla y encendió la antorcha. Se hizo la luz y la princesa dulce observó que en el suelo había pisadas. La luz del fuego chocaba contra los cristales incrustados en las paredes y creaba un aura irisado en toda la estancia.

—Parece que alguien ha estado aquí hace poco — puntualizó la princesa chicle pasando sus dedos por la tierra húmeda que se abría ante sus pies.

La vampira olisqueó el terreno y sonrió irónica. Sabía bien quién había estado en aquella mazmorra, pero no tenía ganas de decírselo a la otra chica.

Avanzaron siguiendo las pisadas hasta una estancia pobremente iluminada por candiles de aceite. Los cristales minerales de la pared aumentaron, tenían un tamaño ancho y alto, parecían espejos y se alzaban como un laberinto de estos. Bonnie se miró en aquellos cristales buscando su reflejo, pasó una mano por su pelo con desgana. Se veía fea después de haber estado tanto rato en el agua, su piel estaba rara y su pelo más pegajoso que antes. Extrañada, la princesa se giró. A poca distancia estaba Marceline, que esta por su cualidad de vampiro no tenía reflejo alguno sobre aquellos cristales azulados que cubrían las paredes.

—Genial, un laberinto de espejos que seguramente son mágicos, lo noto — dijo la vampira a punto de tocar uno de aquellos cristales, pero la princesa Chicle la frenó con un manotazo —. Oye, no te propases Bonnie.

La voz jocosa de la vampira irritó un poco a Bonnibel.

— Acabas de decir que bien podrían ser cristales mágicos — dijo la chica rosa en un suspiro— ¿De verdad te parece buena idea tocarlos?

—Eres un dulce muy aburrido— contestó Marceline tocando el cristal con la mano abierta, se reía entre dientes de la otra chica. Le parecía tan inocente—No va a pasar nad…

Ante los ojos de Bonnibel la vampira desapareció.

— ¿Marceline? — dijo en voz baja la princesa, no podía negar que estaba un poco asustada ¿Dónde habría ido a parar? — ¡Marceline! Si es una broma tuya, no tiene gracia.

Pero no hubo respuesta. Una punzada atravesó el corazón de la chica ¿Y si no era una broma? El condenado hechizo hacía que no controlase sus pensamientos racionales. La princesa se lanzó a tocar el cristal, si una magia la había llevado a otro lado tenía que ir a buscarla. Tocó el cristal varias veces, exactamente en el mismo punto que la vampira y en otros muchos pero la magia no se sucedió. Bonnibel decidió avanzar por el laberinto, podía ser que encontrase a la vampira más adelante o que por el contrario esta estuviera fuera de la mazmorra y no pensase en volver. En realidad, con lo egoísta que era Marceline quizá solo estuviera jugando con ella escondida por algún punto de la habitación. Se sentía irritada, por la temeridad de la otra chica y también por no haberla podido proteger, pero así era Marcy.

Antes de adentrarse en el laberinto, la chica anudó una cuerda en una roca puntiaguda de la entrada, iría soltándola a medida que avanzase y así evitaría perderse o repetir el trayecto. Con un aerosol de pintura marcaría los caminos cerrados. Caminó entre los espejos sigilosa, tenía que avanzar. ¿Qué más podía hacer? La luz de la estancia cada vez era más tenue, y es que la antorcha improvisada poco a poco se desvanecía. Todos los espejos parecían exactamente iguales, a excepción de algunos que no brillaban del mismo modo al acercarles la antorcha. Bonnibel dedujo que la magia de aquellos espejos se desvanecía poco a poco, cada vez que alguien tocaba uno este se desprendía de parte de su energía.

La princesa Chicle calculó que le debían quedar unos diez minutos de luz, por lo que aumentó la rapidez de sus pasos, ya debía estar cerca de la salida del laberinto. Frente a ella, un pedazo de tela de la camisa de Marceline se encontraba en el suelo. Bonnibel corrió cogerlo, estaba en lo cierto, los cristales te transportaban por el laberinto. Al tomar la pista que la llevaría a rencontrar a la vampira, la princesa tropezó con la cuerda que sostenía. La mala suerte la llevó a chocar de cabeza contra el espejo que se encontraba dividiendo el camino en dos.

Una fuerza parecida al viento que asola los desiertos en las tormentas de arena la arrastro, la chica cerró los ojos y trató de concentrarse. Seguramente aparecería en otro punto del laberinto y solo tendría que seguir la cuerda que había dejado para avanzar. Cuando aquella energía que la envolvía se desvaneció, Bonnibel abrió los ojos. En su mano un pedazo de cuerda roto le indicaba que estaba perdida y en el suelo no había ni rastro del cordel que ella había ido dejando pero ante sus ojos, tallado en la roca había un mensaje.

"Si del laberinto quieres salir, el amor tiene que fluir". La princesa Chicle arqueó las cejas, aquello parecía escrito por el rey Hielo. Si no fuera porque los espejos eran cristales tallados casi pensaría que él mismo había creado aquel lugar.

**NA: siento dejarlo así, y siento tardar tanto en actualizar. Es que me explicaré, la semana pasada estuve de exámenes y los he cateado casi todos porque no consigo centrar la cabeza en nada. Tengo dislexia, por lo que ahora veo las letras bailar y me cuesta mucho construir bien las frases… Perdón si hay algún error gramartical o no se ve un trabajo muy pulido. Espero que en las vacaciones de navidad pueda hacer algo mejor. **

**Muchas gracias a todos los guests que dejáis reviews, sois cosas cuties ;) y Ya puestos os felicito las fiestas, que no sé si podré subir algo más hasta las vacaciones….:S**

**baaaiii**


End file.
